


Owlhoot Trail

by Salazar101



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowboys, Gun Violence, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: Jesse McCree wants money, Jack Morrison wants answers.  Neither of them know what Gabriel Reyes wants but by god they're going to hunt him down through the unforgiving desert and find out.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 44
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my friends Wanderingdame and N3ongold3n for betaing this. And to [Vesser](https://twitter.com/pencilvesser) for creating the cover image for this fic.
> 
> This is extremely self indulgent, please enjoy. Will update once a week.

**SEDONA, ARIZONA 1889**

The first time Jesse saw Jack Morrison it was on a bounty poster: wanted alive, $500 reward. The second time was in a saloon in Sedona where he was cheating at poker. Jesse sat at the bar, head tipped forward so his hat shadowed his eyes as he watched Jack Morrison from across the room. Handsome, probably only about a decade older than him, but with nasty scars slashed across his face. 

Dangerous.

Jesse was no stranger to dangerous people, he’d run with Deadlock since he’d helped found it at fifteen, he was one of the fastest hands in the West. But he wasn’t stupid either, and Jack Morrison had earned a reputation for killing first and asking questions never. If he thought for even a second that Jesse was after him, it’d be lights out and Jesse needed him alive to collect the bounty. There was a demon driving Jack, he was chasing something and he was killing anyone who got in his way.

That gave Jesse an idea.

He turned back to the bartender and pulled out an entire dollar, slapping it down on the counter, “Drinks on me, barkeep!” Jesse drawled loud enough that everyone could hear.

The dollar disappeared fast, but he was pulling out glasses and filling them up, and everyone in the bar cheered. Jack Morrison’s poker game was put on hold, one man who hadn’t been doing well got up to accept a free drink as an excuse to abandon ship. Jesse took his drink and walked over to slide smoothly into his spot.

“What’s the buy-in, gentlemen?” he asked.

Jack, with a pile of coins and bills before him, gave Jesse a cold look from under the brim of his dusty white hat. “For you? A dollar.” He had a voice like a man who’d been smoking cigarettes since the day he’d been born.

“Tell you what,” Jesse pulled out five dollars, set one down and then waved the other four at the bartender. “I’ll buy in for one an’ I’ll buy endless drinks for the table.”

All eyes were on him, some were greedy, some were in awe... but Jack? He hardly looked impressed at all. He dealt Jesse and the rest of the men in, and though he didn’t look terribly interested he did flag down one of the whores and asked for a drink. Jesse glanced at his cards; he had shit but that didn’t really matter. He wasn’t here for money.

“You some kinda rich man?” one of the men at the table asked.

“You men ever heard of Joseph Bear?” Jesse drawled. He’d turned his dollar into a pile of coins and put down two cents for the blind.

“The tracker that went mad an’ killed his wife an’ kids?” another guy spoke up.

This could not be going better, Jesse would have thought he gave these fools lines to read with how perfectly they were setting him up. “The very same,” Jesse said, calling Jack’s five cent raise without a second thought. “His bounty been goin’ up an’ up an’ up ‘cause ain’t no one could find him, but even a tracker can’t hide from Jesse McCree. I can find  _ anyone _ . I tracked down Bear in the hills, caught him while he was sleepin’ like a babe. Tied him up an’ brought him in alive.”

Now Jack was watching him a little closer. Jesse noticed how his eyes were the most stunning shade of blue, even while hidden a little under the shadow of his hat. His look had gone from disinterested to appraising. “That’s a bold claim.”

“But a true one,” Jesse said quickly, matching the ten cent raise. Two men folded. “I got good eyes, good sense... I know what criminals think ‘cause I used to live that life afore goin’ straight. I can track people sure as I can track a hare.”

Jack snorted, “Everyone says that.” He threw in 25 cents. Another man folded. Now it was just Jack and Jesse.

“Well, I reckon I got good enough eyes to know you’re gonna win this hand,” Jesse gave Jack a slow wink, eyes sliding to his sleeve where he’d seen him switch out cards, fast as lightning. “Lemme guess, Ace of Spades?”

The table got very tense, very fast.

“You been cheatin’ us?” A man beside Jesse lowered his hand under the table to rest on the butt of his gun.

Jack gave Jesse a freezing look and showed his hand. Nothing. Jesse took the pot with a pair of threes. “Your eyes aren’t as good as you think, are they?” Jack said.

“Guess not.” Jesse cheerfully collected his winnings and tipped his hat at Jack. “Reckon ya’ll bought me a room. Enjoy your unlimited drinks.” He got up from the table and went to the bar, laying down his four dollars as promised and pointing to the poker game. Then he bought a room and went upstairs. 

Now he just needed to wait. As a younger man, Jesse had been terrible at playing the waiting game. It had gotten him into trouble more than once. 

A small table sat against the wall near the bed with a rickety old chair tucked into it. Jesse grabbed the table and slid it over the wood floor so he could use it while sitting on the edge of the bed and started to disassemble and clean his one and only,  _ truly _ trusted companion, Peacekeeper. The gun had been given to him as a boy by someone he could not remember. It had been a night of fire and screaming, and Jesse had been scared out of his wits. He’d been scheduled to hang in the morning but the man who gave him this gun had broken him out and gotten both him and his partner to safety. Jesse had hardly repaid the kindness by turning into a model citizen.

He was just getting Peacekeeper put back together, spinning it around his finger before he holstered it, when his door swung open. Jack was drunk, leaning heavily against the door frame, hat a little askew. “Who the hell are you?” he growled. He had his gun on his hip as he stumbled into the room.

“Jesse McCree,” Jesse drawled, tipping his hat politely as Jack sat down heavily in the chair that had once been tucked into the table Jesse had moved. 

“No I mean... you said you caught Bear,” Jack jabbed the top of the table, glaring at Jesse. “Are you a fuckin’ liar? Can you  _ really _ track anyone?”

“Mmhmm,” Jesse hummed nonchalantly. “Reckon it don’t matter what I say, why don’t you ask the Sheriff?”

Jack grit his teeth.

“Is it ‘cause it ain’t a good idea for a man worth 500 goddamn dollars to waltz into the Sheriff’s office?” Jesse hazarded. Jack’s hand was on the butt of his gun so fast that Jesse barely had time to raise his hands. “Whoa, partner! That weren’t a threat, jus’ an observation! I pick my fights, I’m a bounty hunter, not a lawman!”

Jack’s eyes were glinting like blades under the shadow of his hat, “What’re you getting out of this?” he growled.

Jesse rest his hands on the table between them, “What does a bounty hunter care about more than anythin’?” he asked. 

“Money.” Jack tipped his head appraisingly. “You want me to pay you? I don’t have anything.”

Jesse shrugged, “The man you’re chasin’,  _ he _ got a bounty?”

“Yes,” Jack said reluctantly, “but that don’t mean I plan to turn him in.”

“Mind if I ask what you  _ are _ plannin’ on doin’, darlin’?” Jesse gripped the edge of the small table and slid it out from between them. Jack was sitting stiffly in his chair as he watched his every move, and Jesse made sure he didn’t even  _ try _ to go for his gun. He wasn’t here to find out who was faster, at least, not yet.

“Depends on what he says when I catch him.” Jack was slouching in his chair, but the hand resting on the butt of his gun was steady.

“Lemme make you a deal, then,” Jesse drawled, leaning forward and resting his hands on Jack’s knees. He gave them a small squeeze, eyes crawling pointedly up his body until he reached his eyes. “Reckon two guns is better than one for some jobs. You help me, I help you. We’ll track your man, ain’t nobody can hide from me, but in return you’re my gun.”

“I’m not going to be your goddamn assassin.” Such a sharp voice. Jesse liked it. He liked straight shooters, and he didn’t think Jack had a dishonest bone in his body. You got what you saw with him. Men like that were trusting. 

“Ain’t lookin’ for an assassin. I’m a bounty hunter, I want bounties. An’ I want full cut of the profits, that’s how you’re gonna pay me for my services.”

Jack hummed in thought, eyes sliding from Jesse’s hands up to his face. “Alright. Fine. I’m looking for a man named Gabriel Reyes.” Jack had caved so quickly it seemed he was more desperate than he let on.

Jesse knew that name, he’d seen the wanted poster in the post office. Man was worth just as much as Jack was, which made Jesse itch with curiosity. Few ever got bounties as high as these men, and both were listed as deserters from the government. The poster for Reyes had given Jesse pause, though he couldn’t say  _ why _ . “I can find him,” Jesse assured Jack, hands sliding a little further up. He smirked when instead of slapping him away, Jack’s thighs spread for him. “An’ hell, surely travelin’ with a partner is more fun than travelin’ all on your lonesome.” 

“Could be, depending on the company.” Jack’s voice was cold but appraising as he looked at Jesse from under the brim of his hat.

“Darlin’, there ain’t better company than me.” Jesse slowly reached up to push Jack’s hat off his head, revealing his messy blond hair. He had just a hint of white crawling up his temples. “It’ll be fun. You seem like a fun guy.”

Jack snorted at that, reaching up to rub his stubbled chin and jaw as he stared at Jesse. “No one has called me  _ fun _ in some time.”

He slowly, carefully, curled his fingers in the front of Jack’s shirt to urge him onto the sagging old bed. Jack went without protest, sliding off the chair to straddle Jesse’s lap. His gun belt dug a little into Jesse’s stomach so he reached down to start unbuckling it, holding his breath as he waited for Jack to potentially lash out at him for it. No, instead he just let it happen, until his gun was laying on the floor beside them.

Jesse still had Peacekeeper on his hip, he could whip it out and have Jack turned in before the sun set. Drunk bastard, more desperate than cautious right now. But he wasn’t an idiot, he could make far more money by waiting. That was the problem with most people out here, the desert made them desperate, it sucked the life out of you until you’d eschew the farm for a mouthful of food just because you didn’t want to wait. Not Jesse, he’d been born into desperation, he could wait. He reached down and unbuckled his own gun belt, and the second it joined Jack’s on the floor he felt him relax a bit in his lap.

Trusting, but not  _ that  _ trusting. Jesse had to wonder what Jack would have done if he’d reached for Peacekeeper. Instead he started to work open the buttons on Jack’s shirt, eyes lingering a little on the violent scars that marred his otherwise handsome face. “You run into a cougar?” Jesse teased as he pushed Jack’s shirt off.

“More like a wolf.” Jack said dryly.

“They suit you.” Jesse started to open the buttons on Jack’s union suit, whistling when he slid it open to see his broad chest. “Damn, you’re handsome. Look at all this muscle...” And scars. Big scars criss-crossing over Jack’s body, and more little star bursts from bullets, a constellation of pain mapping over just the skin Jesse could see. What kind of life had this man lived?

Jack’s hands reached up, tangling in Jesse’s shaggy hair to tilt his head back. “Shut up.” He hauled him into a sloppy kiss, shifting onto his knees to shove Jesse back over the bed. “Get naked.”

Jesse smirked, starting to work on his own clothes. “Someone is used to givin’ orders.”

“And having them followed.” Jack growled down at him, his breath stank of whiskey.

“Yessir.” Jesse did his best to make short work of his clothes, Jack shifting back to let him kick off his pants and union suit so he could lay naked over the creaky old bed. No doubt this bed had seen more sex than they ever could, but Jesse hoped to give it a run for its money. He reached down to stroke his cock, feeling Jack’s eyes crawl over his body.

“Was your Ma a bear?” Jack asked, running his fingers through the thick hair on Jesse’s chest, then down the trail that led down to his hard cock.

“Never knew her, so could be,” Jesse smirked and arched up into Jack’s touch. He hoped Jack wasn’t so drunk he couldn’t get it up.

Jack bent down and finally kissed him, a hard biting kiss that Jesse returned with equal fervor. He tore at Jack’s clothes so they were both naked, and every inch of Jack’s scarred body was on view. Looked like everything was working just fine down there based on the hardness pressed against his hip as they kissed.

“Roll over,” Jack growled against his lips. 

Jesse opened his mouth to say something smart but Jack didn’t give him the chance, rolling him over like he weighed nothing at all. For the first time, Jesse found himself a little shocked. Jack was strong, really strong. He started to doubt himself a little--only for his thoughts to scatter as a hard cock grind against him.

“Oh goddamn,” Jesse moaned, burying his face in the pillow as Jack pressed him down against the mattress and fucked between his cheeks. Surely one of them had gun oil in their pockets, but Jesse was in no hurry to get up and clearly neither was Jack. He made some small effort to push himself up but Jack snarled and shoved him back down, and that was where Jesse stayed. He got the distinct feeling that  _ he _ was being used.

Didn’t make his dick any less hard, though. Jesse wiggled one hand down to stroke his cock as Jack took his pleasure, panting and groaning wordlessly against the back of his neck. He felt hot seed splattered over his lower back then trickled down over his hole as Jack just kept grinding. It was fast and filthy and Jesse grunted as he sped his hand up until he too was spilling over the sheets.

Jack pulled away unceremoniously, starting to gather up his clothes without a word and leaving Jesse sweaty and sticky in a pool of his own come. “You, ah, ain’t much of a cuddler, huh?” Jesse drawled, slowly pushing himself up to watch Jack slide on his shirt, though he made no attempt to button it.

“We leave tomorrow at dawn,” Jack said sharply, throwing his gun belt over his shoulder. “I’ll see you then.”

Jesse watched him go, he at least had the good manners to shut the door behind him when he left. Using the corner of the sheet, Jesse cleaned his chest and stomach off then tried his best to get Jack’s cum off his back and ass. He needed to change rooms, like hell was he going to sleep in this mess. And Jesse needed all the sleep he could get if he was going to stay on his toes enough to pull one over Jack’s eyes. The man was... interesting to be sure. 

There was a story in Jack’s scars, Jesse liked a good story but he liked money a whole lot more. Stories wouldn’t get him the hell out of dodge before he found himself with a rifle pressed against his chest and a canyon wall against his back. It wouldn’t hurt to hear it, and it would sate his curiosity, but he couldn’t forget the reality of his situation. Jesse was running out of places to hide, but if he could complete this one last job then all his problems would go away.

Right?

Jack was out front waiting for him the next morning. He was stone-cold sober and looked pissed as ever despite the fact that Jesse was coming out just as the sun broke over the distant horizon. “Hey there sleepin’ beauty,'' Jesse yawned, grabbing Deadeye and mounting up. “You already eat?”   
  
“I’ll eat on the road,” Jack said, mounting up his own horse, an absolutely gorgeous stallion with a pure white coat and blue eyes. 

“What’s yer horse’s name?” Jesse asked, leading the way out of Sedona.

“What? He doesn’t have a name.” Jack twisted to dig some jerky out of his saddlebag, tearing into it as his horse dutifully followed Deadeye down the dusty road.

“Ain’t got a name?” Jesse shook his head and tsked in disappointment. “How long you had him for?”

“I don’t know,” Jack said sourly, “about a month. What’s it matter to you?”

“You always gotta name ‘em,” Jesse said firmly, “they’re doin’ all the hard work here.”

Jack snorted, “I’ve lost too many horses to keep getting attached to them. But fine, name him if you care so much.”

Jesse pat Deadeye on the neck as he eyed Jack’s stallion. Looked friendly, clearly impeccably trained... almost certainly stolen considering Jack had only had him for a month. Still, he was well cared for and his coat was clean and shiny so it wasn’t like Jack was neglecting anything more than a name.

“Horses that white are rare as hell, makes you stand out like a sore thumb,” Jesse noted.

Jack shrugged. “I already stick out like a sore thumb, might as well make it look intentional.”

With scars like that, Jesse supposed he had a point. “Alright, I got it... Snowball.”

Jack wrinkled his nose in clear distaste. “Not a snowball's chance in hell, boy.”

Jesse laughed, someone  _ did _ have a sense of humor. A small one. “Alright, alright. What about Lightnin’? He stands out like one.”

“Lightning...” Jack was clearly trying the name out, tasting it on his tongue. He seemed very deliberate in a lot of ways. “Fine. If you  _ have _ to call him something.”

“So, uh, we’re gonna be spendin’ plenty of time together for a bit, an’ I ain’t gonna lie I’m awful curious about your story.” Jesse slowed Deadeye down a little so he could ride alongside Jack.

“Hmm, bet you are.”

“Don’t be like that,” Jesse gave Jack his best charming smile. “I promise I won’t tell no one.”

“If you did it’d be the last thing you told anyone.” Jack said lowly. 

“We ain’t got nothin’ but time.” Jesse rode a little closer, trying to wheedle Jack into opening up a bit. “Besides, the more I know about this Reyes fellow, the easier it is to track him.”

Jack was silent for long enough that Jesse thought he just wasn’t going to bother responding to his request at all. He was just about to click his tongue to send Deadeye ahead when Jack finally said. “I think it might be best to start from the very beginning.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack starts to tell Jesse his story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: [ohgodsalazarwhy](https://ohgodsalazarwhy.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter:[ NoviceSalazar](https://twitter.com/NoviceSalazar)
> 
> Enjoying it? Consider leaving a comment!

**WASHINGTON D.C. 1868- 21 YEARS IN THE PAST  
**

Washington was more bustling than Jack was prepared for. His parents had warned him that life was different out east but he hadn’t understood just  _ how _ different. It was far louder than on the farm, the streets stank of horse shit and unwashed bodies. Riders galloped past ponderous wagons, kicking up dirt and other less savory things in their rush. Jack slowly rode his family’s massive draft horse, Buckeye, down the road as he tried to find the right building. 

“Watch it!”

Jack hauled back on Buckeye’s reins as a man galloped past them at full speed, so close that the wind nearly blew his hat off his head. He reached up to grab it and scowled at the man’s retreating back. City folk. Jack finally found the building and dismounted, hitching Buckeye at an empty post. He gave him a pat on the neck, digging out a sugar cube from a saddle bag to give him a sweet treat. Jack wasn’t nervous, and he wasn’t stalling, he was simply thanking Buckeye for being such a good horse.

Okay, he couldn’t put this off anymore. Jack pulled his papers from the saddle bag, took a deep breath, and walked into the building. A man in uniform had his boots up on the desk, smoking a cigarette and reading the newspaper. He glanced up at Jack, raising an eyebrow then dropping his feet back to the ground. Jack could only imagine what he was thinking. Jack stuck out, he knew it. Wearing overalls, a straw hat, and messy blond hair. He  _ looked _ every inch an uneducated hick.

“Can I help you, boy?” The man drawled, tapping some ashes into an overflowing tray on his desk.

“Jack Morrison, reporting for duty. Sir.” Jack wasn’t sure if he should salute or not but he did stand up straight.

The man just stared at him incredulously for a moment. “JIMMY!” Jack jumped as the man yelled suddenly. “WE ORDER A FARM BOY?”

Jack fumed a little, slapping his papers down on the desk. “I passed all the tests back home, the Marshals--”

“Morrison!”

Jack straightened up as another man stepped out of a back room. Once more he was looked up and down pointedly, but now he was gestured into the back. Jack snatched up his papers and followed him, wondering if he was failing some kind of secret test. “I passed all my--”

“Yeah yeah yeah yeah,” Jimmy waved him off, taking a seat behind his desk and pointing Jack to a seat across from him. “I know who you are. One of the new recruits, you’re a week later than everyone else.”

“I’m sorry, I had to help my parents finish up the harvest before I left,” Jack said, passing over his papers when Jimmy snapped his fingers for them. “But I tried to get here as fast as I could after that.”

“Mm, a dutiful son, huh? Well, your only duty is the United States, now. Place is in shambles after the war, your job won’t be easy. Everyone else is down south for the reconstruction, but since you’re so late, you’re going to be doing different work here.”

“Sir?” Jack twisted his hands in his lap, thankfully hidden by the desk. He didn’t want to give off the impression he was some kind of coward... but he was nervous.

“There’s untamed land out west,” Jimmy stood up, hands clasped behind his back as he walked up to a massive hand drawn map of the United States. “In the Arizona and New Mexico territories we’re having trouble with growing gangs of outlaws, preying on the innocent people just trying to make a life out there. Idiots... but innocent.”

Jack leaned over in his seat a bit to better see around Jimmy as he stared up at his map. “We’re going to send you to the New Mexico Territory, we have an office established there and your new partner is waiting for you to show up. Orders will come from head office, us, but I’m going to be honest, Morrison... we’re counting on you to have good judgement. There will be times when you can’t follow orders, or the situation changes on a fly, and you’ll have to adapt. Do you think you can handle that?” Jimmy finally turned to look at him, and the badge on his chest caught the light and flashed.

“Yes, sir.” Jack said confidently, because he was sure any other response would get him kicked back to the farm. Since the day the Marshals had walked into his little town, he’d been dreaming of doing something more than tilling soil and waking up at dawn to milk cows. Jack wanted to make a mark on the world as it was forming under his feet. He wanted to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves. 

The Civil War had crawled right up to the border of Indiana, his Father had even taken up arms for the Union, but Jack had been just young enough to avoid being drafted. In some ways he felt slighted, after all, boys younger than him had slipped into the battle, but he’d been held back as his Mother had made the point that she couldn’t run the farm by herself, her husband was serving the country so her son could serve their farm.

He was 18 now, his Father no longer at war, and Jack was determined to make his own way. The Marshals showing up in Bloomington to search for new recruits had been a blessing. He refused to let that go to waste by getting cold feet now. Jimmy was giving him an approving look at his quick response. “Good man.”

He reached into his desk and pulled out a badge, carved from a copper half dollar coin with its details sanded away. The front had the  _ United States _ carefully carved on top, in the middle it had an etching of New Mexico over which was the word  _ MARSHAL,  _ and curving along the bottom was  _ New Mexico Terr. _ Jack took it with some reverence, brushing his thumb over the words carved into the coin. 

“Your train leaves tomorrow morning, head back out and Harry will help you with your gun and other supplies.”

Jack had never been on a train before. He tried to be very dignified, but it was hard not to press his face against the glass and stare as they made their way out west. His badge was pinned to his new vest, the overalls had been replaced with a more professional-looking outfit, and he had a gunbelt strapped around his waist with a .44 caliber Remington in a holster at his left hip. Harry had been impressed with his ability to shoot ambidextrously, and gave him holsters for two guns if he could get his hand on another one.

The government could only afford to assign him one, but what he did with his paycheck was up to him.

The train ride lost some of its shine by the time they pulled into the station at Albuquerque, Jack feeling stiff as he jumped off the carriage and wandered back to find Buckeye already waiting for him, looking a little shaken himself. Jack fed him a sugar cube and led him off the platform and away from the small crowd at the station. Albuquerque could hardly be called bustling, but it was a town in its own right, certainly busier than Bloomington, at least. The people here went about their business and paid Jack no mind as he led Buckeye down main street keeping an eye out for the Sheriff’s office.

He could hardly believe he was really here, and so quickly! The future was astounding. Jack hitched his horse beside a big black thoroughbred gelding and stepped into the office. A deputy had his feet up on the desk, lazily smoking a cigar, while in one of the cells a drunk softly sang to himself as he sat on the floor beside a bucket.

“Can I help you?” The deputy drawled, but when Jack turned to face him properly he quickly dropped his feet off the desk and straightened up. “Oh! The new marshal! Reyes!”

Jack hadn’t even had to say anything, just the badge on his chest had afforded him respect. He kind of liked it. A little. A back door opened and another man stepped out. Tall, broad, strong, dark skin with impeccable groomed facial hair and sharp brown eyes. Jack was staring at the way his chest strained the buttons of his shirt a little. Reyes cleared his throat.

“You must be my new partner.”

Jack mentally shook himself, staring like that was going to see him hung, and quickly held out his hand. “Jack Morrison.”

“Gabriel Reyes.” Gabriel had a firm shake, hands calloused from hard work. “Come back here, we have our own office.” Jack followed him into the backroom where a pair of desks were set up. One, clearly Gabriel’s, was strewn with papers and maps and discarded cigarettes. Jack’s was clean and untouched. “Are you even old enough to be a marshal?” Gabriel asked as he sat down behind his desk.

Jack kept his hands from clenching, but only barely, “I--”

Gabriel laughed, throwing him off guard immediately, “Alright, alright, no need to get so twisted, boy.”

“I wasn’t twisted,” Jack said defensively, “and you can’t be that much older than I am!”

“Your ears went bright red,” Gabriel winked and tapped the side of his nose, “you’re going to have to learn to be more observant.”

Jack reached up to cover his ears, feeling betrayed by his own body. “You’re going to have to learn how not to be an asshole!” This was going great.

“That lesson has never taken, but I’m an eager learner.” Gabriel’s eyes were bright with mischief and Jack forced himself to unwind a little. If they were going to get along, he had to loosen up. Not be caught so off guard. He was a marshal for godsake, he needed to be cool and collected.

“What now?” Jack asked, taking a seat behind his own desk, facing Gabriel.

“Now we get to work.” Gabriel pulled out a map and pushed it over to Jack’s desk, twisting it so he could look at it. “This place is a goddamn mess, gangs and outlaws popping up every which way to Sunday. It’s our job to make this a land where people can live and feel safe.”

“How is that any different from a Sheriff?” Jack asked as he looked at all the little black X’s over New Mexico.

“Jurisdiction, Jackie.” Gabriel said, sliding the New Mexico map aside to show one for the Arizona territory, then another for Texas. “We’re based in New Mexico, but we can go further and do more than any Sheriff. We have one job out here, find, catch, and hang outlaws.”

Jack wasn’t sure how he felt about Gabriel calling him  _ Jackie _ but didn’t ask him to stop. He was being laid back. “All these X’s are...?”

“Sightings or events,” Gabriel said. “The big X’s are where someone was killed, the little ones were sightings or events where no one died. I have maps that mark last known camps, but gangs and outlaws are nomadic by nature, not easy to pin down. We’ll spend more time on the trail than in the office.”

“Fine by me,” Jack said, tracing the line of X’s that followed the railway line. “They love the trains, don’t they?”

“Nothing an outlaw loves more than an unguarded train. Speaking of which, there’s a 4pm headed to Texas filled with rich assholes just ripe for the picking. See this cluster of X’s? That’s not too far from here, and I got some info suggesting the Fellows Gang is going to be here waiting for it. And we’ll be waiting for them. We’ll catch them off guard by arriving early and ambushing them when they least expect it. Just stick close to me, Jack, and do what I do.” Gabriel got up and grabbed his gun belt. He had the common Remington New Model Army .44 caliber revolver on his right hip, and on his left was...well, Jack wasn’t quite sure what it was. It was clearly a revolver but it had two hammers instead of one. Gabriel caught him staring and pulled it out to give him a closer look. “A Walch, bet you’ve never seen one before, huh?”

“No,” Jack marveled as he picked it up to look it over. It had a white ivory grip well worn by Gabriel’s hands and two triggers, one slightly in front of the other. “It’s heavy.”

“It fires 12 rounds,” Gabriel bragged, taking it back and holstering it.

“You’re bullshitting me,” Jack laughed, following him out of the officer, “it only has six chambers. They  _ did _ teach me how to count on the farm, you know.”

“I guess you’ll see,” Gabriel said. He unhitched the black thoroughbred and mounted up. Jack followed on Buckeye, who was several hands taller than Gabriel’s horse but no doubt half as fast.

As they rode out of town the land rapidly turned to endless desert. It was  _ hot _ here, and dry. Jack was sweating through his shirt, lifting off his hat to wipe sweat from his brow before he put it back. “You’ve been a marshal for awhile?” he asked, needing to distract himself from the sun beating down on them.

“About three years now,” Gabriel said as they rode.

“Got any tips?” Jack pulled back on Buckeye’s reins when he leaned down as if interested in munching on a cactus.

Gabriel led the way off the road and towards a looming butte. “We protect good people, and people are good until they prove otherwise. Treat people with respect. Do what needs to be done when it needs to be done, because holding back or hesitating will get someone killed. And I won’t kiss you if you’re packing a lip.”

“Wait, what was that last--”

“Shh,” Gabriel shushed him and held up one finger, pulling his horse to a stop and pointing.

They were at the top of a sharp slope at the bottom of which were the tracks. Jack saw immediately why this was the place where trains kept getting hit. It was a sharp turn around a butte which provided an excellent hiding place. Jack glanced up at the sun then down at the butte. “Do you think they’re already down there? If they’re actually showing up?”

“I think-- hold up.” Gabriel frowned into the distance and when Jack followed his gaze he saw a train coming along the track.

“I thought the train was coming at 4, it can’t be past 3.” Jack said, pulling on Buckeye’s reins when he tried to sniff a cactus again.

Gabriel didn’t answer, he seemed confused. As the train got closer Jack realized what it was by the shape of the cars. “It’s transporting cattle.”

Shots rang out as from the shadow of the butte men came boiling out on their horses, whooping and firing as they rode up alongside the train. Jack’s heart stuttered.

“Goddammit they’re not robbing they’re rustling!” Gabriel kicked his horse and sent it flying down the steep slope, rocks and dirt scattering under his hooves. Jack followed, unsure of what to do, this was all happening so fast, he hadn’t even been able to ask what the plan was. Buckeye could never match the speed of Gabriel’s thoroughbred so Jack broke off from him as they hit flat ground. Maybe this was stupid, but Jack knew he’d never keep up with the train once it made this turn and sped up again.

So while Gabriel rode towards the outlaws, Jack galloped right for the train cars. He pushed himself up on the saddle as Buckeye came up beside one of the cars. Cattle lowed at him as he shakily stood up on his saddle and grabbed the edge of the car. Buckeye was already struggling to keep up and Jack gasped as all of sudden he started to slow down as the train started to speed up.

He scrambled up on top of the car, looking down to see Buckeye heaving for breath and slowing to a trot then a walk and finally coming to a stop. “Hey!” Jack yelled as Buckeye bent down, ears perked up as he looked at a cactus. God. Some lessons had to be learned the hard way, he supposed. Jack flinched as he heard shots, hoping Gabriel was okay as he reached down to pull his Remington out of its holster, cocking the hammer and sitting up to see men riding up alongside the train to get on the cars.

Jack looked towards the engine and realized he needed to protect the engineer. The wind was rushing past him, his hat blown off and sitting against his back as the string held it on around his throat. He was just starting to make his way to the next car when a man jumped onto his train car, his gun in one hand though not pointing at Jack as he tried to pull himself up.

There were probably more professional ways to handle the situation, but Jack panicked and kicked him in the face. His nose crunched under the sole of his boot and he fell off the train, thankfully rolling away from the tracks so Jack didn’t have to watch him get crushed under the wheels. But he wasn’t the only one, many men were both behind and ahead of him. Jack shot to his feet, jumping train cars and shoving men aside as he came upon them, launching them off the train.

One managed to get off a shot but missed, allowing Jack to tackle him and knock the gun out of his hand. He was running on pure adrenaline and instinct. Get to the front. That was his goal. He shoved and the guy yelped as he slid off the car, letting Jack finally stumble his way over the coal car, hands and boots black when he finally landed behind the Engineer.

“Please don’t kill me, I have a family!” The Engineer reached for the brake but Jack grabbed his wrist before he could bring the train to a stop. 

“Jack Morrison, U.S. Marshals. Don’t you dare stop this train, sir.”

“Oh thank the lord,” the man nearly sobbed with relief.

“Crouch down, let me and my partner handle this.” Jack sounded a lot more confident than he felt. With the engineer following orders, Jack clampered back onto the coal car to see some men bearing down on him over the top of the cattle cars. He rested his gun over one arm to help steady it, stance wide for balance, though the coal under his feet made that difficult. 

He fired a warning shot at one man’s feet, but contrary to stopping him it just had him firing back. Jack could feel sweat slipping down his temple; shouldn’t they try to bring them in alive? What choice did he really have, though? They were going to kill him and the engineer, and who knew where Gabriel was or what he was doing.

So this time when Jack took aim, he fired and hit the first man in the stomach. Bullets whizzed past him but Jack focused, swaying with the movement of the train as he fired again and again. Six shots and six men down... but there were two more coming at him and they looked furious. Jack ducked, scrambling to reload as he felt a bullet scream past his ear. Shit shit shit shit! Two loud shots and Jack flinched, expecting to feel searing pain. But when he got his gun loaded and stood up, the men were gone.

“Not a bad job, rookie!” Gabriel laughed as his horse, lathered with sweat, galloped up beside the coal car. “Hop on!”

Jack holstered his gun, giving the engineer a short salute before he grabbed Gabriel’s shoulder and swung onto the back of his horse, wrapping his arms around his waist as he laughed breathlessly against his ear. Everything was a blur! Had he really jumped onto a train and gotten into a gun fight? He couldn’t wait to send his parents a letter, this story might give his Mother a heart attack.

Gabriel slowed down as they reached the first body. He dismounted, checked for a pulse, then shook his head and mounted up again to keep going. “I’ve got most of them tied up tight, not sure some of them will make it but we’ll get a cart brought over to pick them up and take them into town. They’re all facing a hanging anyway.”

The adrenaline was starting to fade as Jack twisted back to stare at the dead body sprawled in a pool of red dirt. He’d killed people today. Jack rest his forehead against Gabriel’s back, stomach swooping unpleasantly. He knew it had been either him or them but... that didn’t make it any less overwhelming to dwell on.

“Hey,” Gabriel placed one hand over Jack’s where they were splayed over his stomach. “You did good, Jack. Way better than I thought you would.”

“Thanks.” Jack tried to keep the tremble out of his voice but failed. “I’ve never... killed anyone before.”

He expected Gabriel to scoff or laugh at him for being weak, but he just let out a sympathetic sound. “Always hard the first time.”

Jack kept it together as they cleaned up their mess. Buckeye was basically where Jack had left him and he dismounted to come over and pat him on the nose. What a good horse. He mounted up so they could ride back to town to tell the Sheriff to ride a wagon out to the tracks and pick up those that were still alive.

“I think we’re done for the day,” Gabriel said as the Sheriff and a deputy rode out of town. “Come on, we’ve got lodging nearby.”

Jack felt like he was wandering around on autopilot, following Gabriel first to the stables to hand over their horses, Jack removing the saddle bags and throwing them over his shoulder, then to a cabin just outside downtown. There was a package on the porch which Gabriel swooped down to grab as he opened the front door and stepped inside.

“There are some ladies in town that like cooking food for me,” Gabriel said with a grin as he set the package on the table. Jack could smell stew. Damn, he hadn’t realized how hungry he was.

“They hoping you’ll marry them?” Jack asked as he set his saddle bags down.

“Ah, well, whoever I end up with has to share my interests,” Gabriel said, something in the tone of his voice had Jack watching him sharply. “See, I’m a huge fan of Whitman, and I’m not sure these ladies would share my passion.”

Jack licked his lips, “I assume you’ve read  _ Leaves of Grass _ ?”

Gabriel took a step closer to him, then another, and another, until Jack’s back hit the door and Gabriel’s hands were on either side of his head. “Cover to cover. Are you a fan of Whitman, Jack? I thought you might be the moment I saw you.”

“That obvious?” Jack did what he’d wanted to do since laying eyes on Gabriel and slid one hand over his broad chest, feeling over each straining button. “You  _ did _ say something about kissing me earlier today.”

“I said I  _ wouldn’t _ kiss you if you were packing a lip.”

“Well, I’m not packing a lip now.” Jack whispered, tilting his head back and looking at Gabriel from under his lashes. His heart was pounding in his chest and he hoped Gabriel couldn’t tell. Today had been a whirlwind since he’d arrived, this might as well happen too. When their lips met Jack curled his fingers in the front of Gabriel’s shirt to keep him close as he kissed him back eagerly. It got intense fast, Jack panting as he parted his lips to let Gabriel’s tongue past his lips. He was dragged further into the cabin, into a back bedroom where he was pushed down over the mattress.

This was how all of Jack’s encounters had gone, from his very first when he was 14 with a boy from town; they’d messed around in a nearby cornfield just half an hour after they’d met. Being attracted to men never seemed to allow for anything deeper than sex. When all your feelings and wants were crimes, it seemed prudent to jump right into the most fun bit then move on.

Gabriel dragged him out of his own head when he started to unbutton Jack’s shirt and push off his suspenders. “I got oil in the bedside table, been thinking about fucking you stupid since you walked into the office, farm boy.”

“Then why are you wasting so much time talking about it?” Jack asked, shrugging off his shirt and throwing it to the ground.

Gabriel looked shocked for only half a second, then he was laughing and helping Jack get off the rest of his clothing. Jeans, boots, socks, and finally his union suit so he was laying naked over Gabriel’s bed, cock resting against the crease of his thigh. Gabriel stared shamelessly, hands running over Jack’s chest, flicking his nipples and pulling a gasp out of him.

It had been a couple years since the last time Jack had been with anyone, it was  _ hard _ to find others like him in Bloomington. He reached up to start yanking at Gabriel’s clothes pointedly, urging him to get just as naked. Every inch of Gabriel was beautiful, and as his skin was exposed Jack leaned up to kiss and suck over it. He would have joined the Marshals just for this.

Jack brought his hand down to Gabriel’s cock the second it was freed, enjoying the weight on his palm as he gave it a slow stroke. “How could you be so sure I’d be into you?” He asked as he ran his thumb over the head of Gabriel’s cock.

“Because when you walked in you looked like you wanted to tear my shirt off, you’re not very good at hiding your expressions.”

Jack blushed and realized he was just proving Gabriel’s point so he hid his expression by rolling onto his stomach and lifting his hips up. “How loud can I be?”

“Not as loud as I’d like.” Gabriel leaned over Jack to mouth along the back of his neck as he dug around in a set of drawers beside his bed. “Bite into the pillow if I make you want to scream.”

“You wish.” Jack retorted, though he spread his thighs wider as oil was dripped along his crack to slide down his balls. Gabriel opened him up with his fingers first, pinning Jack down against the bed with his body as he kept kissing and sucking along his throat and shoulder, though he never did anything that’d leave a visible mark.

His cock throbbed where it was trapped against the mattress, Jack unable to touch it though he desperately wanted to. When Gabriel’s fingers pulled free he braced himself for the feeling of that hard cock pressing up against him. He expected to just be fucked hard, but Gabriel teased him a little first, the tip catching on his hole as he rolled his hips lazily. Was he waiting for something? A written invitation?

“Gabriel!” Jack finally groaned, trying to push back against him and get his cock inside him.

“Heh, was wondering how long it’d take... not very long at all, you’re desperate, aren’t you?”

Before Jack could argue Gabriel finally pushed into him and all his thoughts scattered like a flock of little birds. Thankfully, the teasing was out of his system because he fucked Jack hard into the mattress. He moaned, burying his face against the pillow to muffle his cries of pleasure. Riding his horse tomorrow was probably going to be a nightmare but he couldn’t bring himself to care much. Not when heat was rushing through his limbs and Gabriel’s breath was wafting over the back of his ear.

“Yes yes yes yes!” Jack panted heavily, reaching back to cup the back of Gabriel’s neck and hold him down.

“Christ you’re tight,” Gabriel growled, hips slapping loudly against Jack’s ass. “Not going to be tight for much longer.”

Oh  _ lord _ just hearing that had Jack’s balls growing tight with pleasure. It certainly implied that this wasn’t a one-off thing. He dug his blunt nails into Gabriel’s skin as the heat in his gut started to grow, orgasm building with each ruthless thrust. “Gabe--” Jack tried to warn him but he didn’t even finish before he was coming hard over the sheets, squeezing around his cock as each roll of Gabriel’s hips kept his orgasm going. His breath came out in aborted little gasps as if he could choke down the wail he wanted to let out. Whimpers, whines, they all snuck there way out between his lips anyway.

Finally Jack sagged weakly, laying in his own mess as Gabriel’s hips slowed down. He didn’t stop, though. “Goddamn,” Gabriel sighed, sitting up to run his hands up and down Jack’s back. “Not sure how I got so lucky, head office sending me a hot guy with a good ass.”

“Mmng... could say the same thing,” mumbled Jack. All he could do now was just lay here and let Gabriel take his pleasure, though he didn’t seem in a rush to end this. “You gonna come in me?”

“You gonna let me?” Gabriel asked, voice dipping and hips jerking forward to grind into him.

“Ah! Haa... if you promise to clean up after,” Jack groaned, hands fisting in the blankets.

Gabriel bent down over him, placing a surprisingly sweet kiss just behind his ear. “Okay, Jackie.” For the next several minutes it was so slow and easy that Jack felt a little lulled by it, eyes slipping shut as he just savored the heat, the slight sting of overstimulation, and Gabriel’s heavy breathing. This was nice, the ability to take their time. Who was going to find them? There were no windows in this room, the front door was locked, and no one else lived here.

Jack had accidentally stumbled into heaven, he was sure. Gabriel was surprisingly quiet when he finally came, letting out a little sigh and holding himself in deep for a moment before pulling out. Jack lifted his hips, thighs spread wide, as Gabriel thumbed at his hole which was feeling a bit raw and puffy. “Push it out,” Gabriel murmured, pushing a finger into his hole, “I wanna see it leak out of you.”

“Christ,” Jack breathed, taking a moment to collect himself before he sat up on his hands and pushed out the come as best he could, feeling the way it dripped thickly down his balls before Gabriel scooped it up and smeared it over Jack’s skin. “Knock it off or you’re going to get me going again,” Jack warned, collapsing back onto the bed when he was sure it was all out of him.

“We should probably at  _ least _ eat first,” Gabriel said, sounding a bit regretful.

Jack looked at him over his shoulder, lips curling into a small smile. “Bring me a bowl of stew, then. And maybe if you’re really nice I’ll ride you until you’re broken.”

Gabriel leaned in for a kiss. “Sounds like a plan. Looking forward to working with you, Jack Morrison.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse wants to show off and make some money

**FLAGSTAFF, ARIZONA 1889- PRESENT  
**

Jack was looking uncomfortable as they rode down the street, shoulders held stiff as he sat perfectly straight in his saddle. If he was being honest, Jesse couldn’t blame him. Flagstaff was crowded compared to the little podunk towns either of them were probably used to. Jesse didn’t like the large crowds anymore than Jack seemed to, but this was going to be the best place to go for big bounties  _ and _ information about the potential whereabouts of one Gabriel Reyes.

Jack had been telling him the story on their ride from Sedona, or at least the very beginning of it, and Jesse was having a hard time picturing this serious, closed off man as the wide-eyed youth he’d once been. A little less surprising to find out the two men had been lovers right off the bat, only a lover would earn obsession so intense it drove someone to get a bounty of their own and chase them through the unforgiving desert. Frankly, Jesse thought hanging the both of them was the most humane thing to do. Loving someone sounded like a painful way to live.

“I’m gonna go check out the bounties in the Sheriff’s office, how about you get us a room in that saloon,” Jesse said, pointing out the squat building sitting on mainstreet. There were a lot more drunks hanging around it than he was used to seeing, like flies drawn to a corpse. Jack sneered a bit at the sight but turned Lightning to walk towards the hitching posts out front.

Jesse dismounted at the Sheriff’s office, hitching Deadeye before sauntering in like he belonged there, spurs clinking with each step. The deputy behind the desk sat up a little, eyeing him nervously as Jesse went up to the bounty board to look over what they had. If he was going to have a second gun, he really wanted to milk Jack for as much money as possible before wringing his own bounty out of him, so Jesse pulled down a bounty for a gang of four outlaws who were worth 50 bucks a pop. Then he grabbed a poster for Gabriel Reyes and brought both over to the desk.

“You got more detailed info on either of these?” Jesse asked, leaning nonchalantly against the desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

You want to go after the Girdens?” The deputy gave him an incredulous look. “The bounty is only good if they’re brought in alive, and there’s four of them and only one of you...”

Jesse waved his hand, “Naw, I got a partner. You know where they are?”

“Yeah, bastards have this cabin in the hills outside of town. But they shoot first and ask questions later, so previous attempts have been... disastrous.”

“Why not jus’ shoot ‘em an’ be done with it?” Jesse asked, taking their bounty poster and folding it up to tuck into his pocket.

“If it were up to me,” the deputy said, leaning forward and lowering his voice a little, “I  _ would _ . But it ain’t up to me.” He sat back with a disappointed sigh. “They’re black sheep of a rich family.”

“Rich folk.” Jesse said with disdain and the deputy spit to the side in agreement. “Now, you been real helpful but I also asked about this man here.” He tapped Gabriel’s picture. “Any last known locations?”

The deputy sucked on his bottom lip a moment as he looked down at the poster before he shook his head. “No, ‘fraid not. You’re not the only one after this guy, he’s killed two bounty hunters already, at this point the government is considering offering the bounty dead or alive instead of just alive.”

Jesse hummed, picking up the wanted poster to look down into Reyes’ scowling face. “Pity... well, thanks for all your help. I’ll have them Girdens trussed up with a bow for you soon enough.”

“Uh huh,” the deputy said doubtfully.

He found Jack sitting at the bar nursing a whiskey and reading a newspaper, as always he kept his head down when in public so his face was mostly hidden in the shadows. Jesse slid into a chair beside him and pulled out the poster for the Girden boys, slapping it down on the table. “Ready to start payin’ me?”

Jack glanced over the poster then shrugged. Jesse had been hoping for more of a reaction to asking him to take down four men but he didn’t seem to care. “Right... well, finish your drink an’ let’s go.”

“Why? We should wait until it’s dark out,” Jack said without looking at him, he’d turned his attention back to his newspaper.

“No, we should be catchin’ them off guard.”

“ _ How _ is it catching them off guard if we ride up to their front door in broad daylight? I thought you were supposed to be good at this.”

Jesse ground his teeth together before he answered. “I  _ am _ good at this, between the two of us, whose th’ bounty hunter  _ you _ hired? Those hills ain’t barren, they got plenty of scraggly trees to hide between, we’re gonna leave the horses far enough back they won’t get seen, specially Lightnin’, an’ we can take ‘em out while they’re least expectin’ it.”

Jack sighed and finished his drink in one go. “Fine. But if you get wounded I’m going to finish what they started.” He stood up, throwing down a coin on the bar then following Jesse out of the saloon. Jesse watched him from the corner of his eye as they rode out of Flagstaff and into the hills. 

“So, I asked about your man,” he said after a moment of silence.

Jack’s shoulders tightened a little but otherwise he didn’t react. “Oh?”

“Mm, said he’s killed two bounty hunters, they’re thinking he’s too much trouble to bring in alive.”

Jack finally shot a glare at him. “We’re  _ not _ killing him.”

Jesse raised his hands, “I ain’t said we would... jus’ somethin’ to keep in mind.”

Jack growled and kicked Lightning to get him to speed up a little, leaving Jesse behind. Touchy subject. Before they crested the hill they stopped the horses and left them beside a small stream. Jack seemed content to let Jesse lead, but he got the distinct feeling he was just waiting for it all to go tits up so he could say  _ I told you so _ .

Jesse crouched down, slowly working his way further up the hill until they reached a rough path. He put a finger against his lips, Jack grimaced at him, and together they darted across the open space and back into the trees. They practically crawled up the hill until Jesse held up his hand, ears straining as he heard a mule bray and the sound of cursing up ahead.

He pointed and Jack nodded, the man moved like a shadow between the trees, he did this thing where with each step he slid his foot beneath the fallen branches that made up the floor of the forest so he made no sound at all as he moved. Jesse imitated him, it was slower but much quieter than crunching leaves and branches. Together they made it to a run-down old cabin, they hid behind the trees as Jesse looked around the property as best he could.

“You get that goddamn nag unhitched!”

“You think I ain’ tryin’, you sonuvabitch?!”

Two men were arguing where a stubborn mule was hooked up to a cart full of supplies. Jesse turned his eyes on the cabin and saw a third cross past a window. Where was four? Jack nudged him and pointed. Close, far too close, the fourth brother was pissing up against a tree. If he turned he’d see them, clear as day. Jack was moving before Jesse could grab him, coming up behind the guy in half a second. He was scary fast. Jack slapped one hand over the man’s mouth and the other wrapped around his throat to wrestle him to the ground. He struggled but his small sounds were muffled by the mule and the two men arguing. He was gagged and tied up in less than a minute.

_ Goddamn _ Jesse mouthed as Jack threw the guy over his shoulder and disappeared further into the woods. He turned his attention to the guy in the cabin, tiptoeing out of the trees and pressing his back against the wall, keeping low so he couldn’t be seen through the grimy windows. Jack appeared back between the trees just as Jesse was scooting towards the backdoor, the man looked like a rangy old wolf as he wound his way through the woods.

Jesse jerked his head in the direction of the mule and the two other men, and Jack nodded before disappearing again. He waited by the backdoor, hoping Jack actually understood what he wanted. All at once the mule screamed and the men swore. The guy in the house thumped over the floor, running towards the window and hollering. “You idiots! What are you even’ doin’?!”

Jesse darted through the backdoor while he was distracted. Nowhere near as fast or quiet as Jack, but he didn’t need to be the  _ best _ for these fools. He grabbed the brother and dragged him away from the window, slamming him to the floor so he could tie him up and stuff a rag into his mouth to gag him.

“Mmnngg!” The man struggled, giving Jesse a wild look over his shoulder.

“Now now, be a good boy an’ keep quiet,” Jesse said, giving him a wink. He got up and glanced out the window. The mule was freaking out, kicking and biting as the men tried to calm it down. He wasn’t sure what Jack had done but it was working. He slipped out the front door without being noticed and saw Jack crouched nearby. He didn’t have to say anything, in several long strides Jack was falling in step with him and together they grabbed the last two men and tied them up.

“We work well together!” Jesse said as he tightened the ropes around the man’s wrists.

“Let’s load them up in that wagon,” Jack said, “can you calm that damn animal down?”

“I can try, what’d you do to it?” Jesse stood up and came over to the mule, making soothing sounds.

“Threw a rock at it.”

“Jack!” Jesse turned on him, fuming a bit.

“What? It’s fucking fine, christ.”

Jesse managed to calm the mule down, murmuring softly and patting its soft nose as it slowly stopped panicking in its harness. He stroked over its neck and found a carrot to feed it. While he did that, Jack loaded up the struggling men one by one, until they were lined up nice and neat in the back of the wagon.

“Come on gorgeous,” Jesse drawled, coaxing the mule to follow him down the road. It seemed to like him a whole lot more than it had liked the two men trussed up behind it. Jack walked beside him, one hand resting on the butt of his gun with the other hooked into his gunbelt. He looked a bit distant, eyes on the ground as they slowly made their way down the switchback.

“Where’d you learn how to keep so quiet?” Jesse asked.

“Gabriel taught me.”

Jesse dropped that line of conversation and picked up a different one. “Drinks on me when we get these boys turned in.”

Jack lifted his head and gave Jesse a crooked little smirk. “Now you’re talking.”

Along the way they got the horses from where they’d left them and rode with the mule’s reins wrapped around the horn of Jesse’s saddle. The men kept struggling, flopping like fish in their ropes and yelling behind their gags, but Jesse barely paid them any attention. Before they reached the bottom of the hill Jack pulled Lightning to a stop, brow furrowing. “Hey, stop,” he said.

Jesse urged Deadeye to stop and watched as Jack pulled an eyeglass out of his saddlebags which he used to stare down the hill for a moment. He tsked, “We've got company. About six men just waiting for us to get down there.”

“Lemme see,” Jesse took Jack’s eyeglass to get his own look. Six men, guns out, talking amongst themself down below. Hovering. Waiting. Jesse scowled when he recognized one of the men, handing the eyeglass back. “That’s Buck an’ his crew, run into ‘em a few times in the past. They love stealin’ bounties.”

Jack sighed and turned Lightning around, “we’ll have to find another way down, maybe put the men on our horses and lead them down the way we came up.”

Jesse pulled out Peacekeeper and shook his head, “I ain’t runnin’ from them.”

“It’s six versus two!” said Jack sharply. “And they’re  _ waiting _ for us!”

“They’re waitin’ to  _ surprise _ us,” Jesse said, tapping his temple and giving Jack a sly smile.

Jack went pale. He was already pretty pale but it was so noticeable that Jesse’s smile dropped off, wondering if he was having a fit. “Where’d you get that gun?” his voice was raspy.

Jesse frowned and looked at his gun, “Uh, I got it when I was young. You seen a Walch before, you said Reyes has one.”

Jack swallowed hard and looked away, “No, you’re right. It just startled me... I haven’t seen one since. He lost his gun years ago, the damn things are fickle.”

Jesse brushed his thumb over the well worn ebony grip. “Didn’t realize you hadn’t noticed... but I suppose I ain’t had a chance to use it since we met.” He gave Jack a grin. “Now you’re gonna see somethin’ special. See, I’ve had this gun for 15 years, an’ I bet you I can take each of those men by  _ myself _ . Good riddance, I reckon.”

“If you lose that bet they’ll drop you, and I need you.”

“They won’t, but you’re so worried, then stay hidden an’ have my back.” Jesse had seen Jack’s speed, but he was fast in pulling out his gun, Jesse was a fast  _ shot _ . Wanted to give Jack something to think about when the time came for them to face off.

“Fine,” Jack said sourly. “But you’re being a fool.”

He dismounted and disappeared into the woods while Jesse rest Peacekeeper between his thighs, hand on one of the triggers with the hammers already pulled back, but hidden by Deadeye and his saddle. “Gentlemen!” Jesse called as all six men blocked the rode as he came closer. “What’re the chances of seein’ you all here?”

“Shut up, McCree,” Buck snapped, aiming a repeater at him, “hand over those bounties.”

“Aw, now fellas,” Jesse drawled, tipping his head as he looked at them from under the brim of his hat, “that ain’t sportin’.”

Buck’s eyes slid to the side, no doubt about to give a sign to one of his men, but Jesse didn’t give him a chance. He stood up in his stirrups and fired Peacekeeper. He didn’t need twelve shots for six men, even with a smaller caliber, a shot to the head was a shot to the head. Jesse fanned the hammers, with his palm, while his finger knew exactly how to pull back on the two triggers to make sure the first always fired before the second.

For any other man Jesse knew this kind of gun would slow them down, but  _ BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG _ and six men were dead, sliding out of their saddles as their spooked horses booked it. Jesse sat back down in his saddle and holstered Peacekeeper, feeling quite smug as Jack came out of the woods just staring at him. “What’d I tell ya?”

Jack looked over the bodies with his hands on his hips then back at Jesse. “Shit, son...” he shook his head and whistled, Lightning trotting down the path towards them. Jesse wanted more fanfare, but Jack was silent as they rode back into Flagstaff. Well... hopefully he was thinking really hard about what he’d just seen. Jack broke off in town and headed for the saloon while Jesse turned in the brothers, happily accepting his 200 dollars. That was  _ damn _ good money for a single bounty, he could make even more the longer he kept Jack around. String him along for too long and Jesse was sure he’d get turned on. Need to keep this balancing act going.

The more money he made, the further he could get away from here.

Jesse found Jack already drinking at the saloon. “Put it on your tab,” he smirked, toasting Jesse with his glass. “I also ordered a bath.”

Jesse flagged down a waitress to get himself a beer then leaned forward with a glint in his eye. “Reckon there’s a enough room for two in that bath?”

“Depends, what size you like your noose in?” Jack downed his glass and snapped his fingers for another.

“You’re no fun,” Jesse sighed, sitting back in his chair and taking a drink. “No one is gonna jump to that conclusion... it’s jus’ two guys savin’ money, not wastin’ water.”

Jack watched him over the rim of his glass. He was hard to read but Jesse thought he was contemplating. “Fine. But if anyone catches on I’m throwing you to the wolves.”

“Deal.” Jesse got up and grabbed Jack’s arm, dragging him upstairs.

“Hey hey hey!” Then, to Jesse's surprise, Jack laughed. He followed him into the room with the tub, kicking the door shut before Jesse backed him towards the tub with a hard kiss. He ran his tongue along the scar through Jack’s lips before pulling back.

“You move like a wolf but you got a body like a bull.” Jesse marveled as he spread his hands over Jack’s broad chest. They stripped a bit haphazardly, Jack stepping into the tub once his clothes were pooled on the floor. There wasn’t enough room for two so Jesse kneeled on the outside, hand sliding down Jack’s body to grip his cock and give it a squeeze.

Jack gripped his wrist, head falling back against the edge of the tub with a soft groan. Trying to be quiet. Jesse started to stroke, muffling any further sounds with his mouth, tongue sliding past his lips to take control while Jack let him. The water in the tub was still steaming, and Jack was relaxed and pliant under his hands, a far cry from the slightly aggressive drunk he’d been during their first encounter.

He could just barely see a little bit of the Jack in his story. The young one. Jesse stroked Jack’s cock faster, not trying to draw it out since they couldn’t exactly plan on not being interrupted. Jack arched and hissed when he came, head pressing back as his come pulsed into the water. “Goddamn...” he breathed, slapping Jesse’s hand off after a moment of him squeezing out every drop.

Jesse stood up while Jack was still catching his breath, moving behind the tub and unbuttoning his jeans and union suit to pull out his achingly hard cock. “My turn.” He grabbed Jack by the hair, yanking his head back and seeing the glint in his blue eyes before he thrust into his mouth, balls slapping against his face. Jack took his cock like a pro, didn’t gag once even as he slid down his throat. Christ, most whores weren’t even this good and they did it for a living.

Jack pushed against the edge of the tub to arch further over the side, tongue rubbing over Jesse’s shaft as he fucked his mouth. It was going to be hard to give this up. But Jesse was sure he could find a handsome cocksucker wherever he disappeared to. He placed one hand on Jack’s throat,  _ feeling _ his cock under his skin with each thrust. Jesse hissed when he came, holding himself in deep as Jack just took it. So hot thinking about his come pouring down Jack’s throat. He pulled back, enjoying the sight of Jack with his face covered in spit, his pupils dilated and lips a little swollen. “Ain’t you gorgeous.” Jesse kneeled down for a sloppy, upside down kiss, hands cupping his cheeks. He pulled back with a small sigh, resting his forehead against Jack’s. “Gonna let me use this tub when you’re done?”

“Yeah,” Jack’s voice was delightfully hoarse. “If you give me time to actually get clean.”

Jesse grinned and finally stood up, stripping naked as Jack scrubbed himself clean. He stepped out, using a towel as Jesse took his place. Sure, Jack had come in here but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Jack dressed, gave Jesse a lingering look, then left the room. Jesse sighed and sank down into the water, it was still pretty warm, if no longer hot, and he just wanted to enjoy it for a bit.

They might hang around Flagstaff for a few days. Jesse would use the time to ask questions. Busy places like this were the best place to find people with information. If they were lucky  _ someone _ here had seen or heard of Gabriel Reyes and knew where he might be, or had last been. All Jesse needed was a single lead to get the scent. Just the thought of all that money had his stomach swooping in anticipation. A thousand dollars... he could move up north, get a cabin, and live a quiet life.

No more looking over his shoulder, no more hunting miserable bastards, no more sleeping with one hand on his gun. Not that he’d been quite as tense since having Jack join him. For the moment they were on the same side, and there was a certain relief to having someone at his back he could trust. Jesse yawned and finally pushed himself out of the tub, drying off and dressing so he could cross the hall and head into their room. Jack was stripped down to his union suit and already laying in bed, though he was smoking a cigarette and reading a slightly outdated newspaper that he’d probably found in the room.

Jesse stripped back down to his union suit and climbed into bed beside Jack, pushing the paper away and snatching up his cigarette to take a drag. Jack growled at him and sat up, taking his cigarette back before Jesse could even blow the smoke out. “Brat. How old are you?”

Jesse crossed his arms behind his head and gave Jack a smug look. “Old enough to know better, too young not to do it.”

Jack chuckled and slipped the cigarette back between his lips. Jesse starred, this was the  _ second _ time he’d heard Jack laugh. “Way you’re going you won’t ever be old enough to know better, I think.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Suppose I am.” Jack handed the cigarette to Jesse and lay down, rolling so his back was to him, hands tucked up under his pillow. Jesse smoked and wondered if Jack had a knife under that pillow.

Jack didn’t know how close he was to the end. But then, Jesse supposed he didn’t either. He stubbed the cigarette out and lay down as well, feeling Jack’s warmth at his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: [ohgodsalazarwhy](https://ohgodsalazarwhy.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter:[ NoviceSalazar](https://twitter.com/NoviceSalazar)
> 
> If you're enjoying it, consider leaving a comment! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Gabriel go to Sante Fe where things don't go quite to plan

**ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO 1872**

“No Ms. Smith. I’m terribly busy. So sorry. Thank you for the pie.”

Jack smirked, looking up from his papers as Gabriel finally managed to slip into their home. He let out a long breath and leaned heavily against the door. “Goddamn woman is about to damn tradition and propose to me.”

“Can you really blame her?” Jack asked playfully, resting his chin in his palm as he looked Gabriel up and down pointedly. He’d propose to Gabriel in a heartbeat if that sort of thing was proper. Or legal.

Gabriel took the pie over to the table and set it down on Jack’s papers. “When are you going to make an honest man of me, Jack?”

Jack laughed, picking a bit off the crust to pop it in his mouth. “The day you want us to end up among the willows.”

“More and more tempting everyday.” Gabriel brushed his hand over Jack’s hair as he passed by towards their little kitchen, grabbing a clean knife to cut out some slices and serve them up on earthenware plates. Jack got his own share of suitors since settling in Albuquerque, but all of Gabriel’s seemed the most insistent. 

They had a nearly perfect life out here. It wasn’t suspicious that they lived together because they were the Marshals, and it wasn’t strange that they didn’t get married because their jobs were so dangerous and they were always on the trail hunting for outlaws, so who had time for a wife and family? In return, Jack got to live with a man he loved; in as real a relationship as they were allowed out here. Perhaps sometime in the future they’d be forced to bite the bullet and get married to maintain their reputation, but for the moment Jack was going to savor every second they had together. 

“So, perusing through these letters and I think I have a pretty good idea where the Matthews Gang is holed up. Getting a ton of sightings and increased activity out by Santa Fe, that’s only about a three day ride from here, I think if we leave early tomorrow we can be there before they even  _ think _ about moving on.” Jack passed over the crude map he’d drawn up and marked. 

Gabriel looked it over as he ate then set it aside, “Alright, I’ll get some supplies put together tonight. Matthews... isn’t their leader 19 years old?” He shook his head. “Seems like the men we kill keep getting younger and younger.”

“19 is old enough to know better,” Jack said without much sympathy. He’d seen too much, done too much these past four years, to spend much time crying about criminals. 

Gabriel was strangely quiet when they set off the next morning. Jack mostly left him alone, sometimes he got into his own head and just needed time to find his way back out. The road to Santa Fe was well worn and easy to ride. Not like some of the paths they’d taken over the years to hunt their prey. Riders would gallop by now and again, or Jack and Gabriel would pass a wagon filled with supplies.

About halfway through the day Gabriel shifted in his saddle and cleared his throat. “Jack... you ever think about... choices?”

“Choices?” Jack yawned and adjusted his hat on his head. If he didn’t keep the sun off his neck he’d be lobster red before the day was done.

“Yeah. Our choices.”

“What are you talking about, Gabriel?”

Gabriel chewed his bottom lip before he answered. “Not all that long before either of us were part of the Marshals, one of our duties was to catch runaway slaves and return them. Then in only years we were ordered to help with reconstruction. But... we’re not automatons, right? The men who chased down men and women running could have  _ chosen _ not to catch them.”

Jack rode a little closer, looking around to make sure they were alone before he took Gabriel’s hand. “Why are you thinking about this? Neither of us did that.”

Gabriel squeezed his hand then let go. “It’s just... something I’m thinking about. How young is too young to hang? I was in a town once where they hung an 11 year old boy for stealing. I don’t want to be the kind of man who shoots a desperate child in the name of the law. At some point, every man has to make a choice, even if that means disobeying orders, or betraying their cause. I just... want to be the kind of man who’s strong enough to make that choice.”

“You are, Gabriel.” Jack cupped his cheek, thumb brushing over his skin.

“Wish I had your confidence in me.” Gabriel leaned into the touch before clicking his tongue and riding ahead. “Forget about it, I think I’m getting sun madness.”

Jack wasn’t entirely sure what had brought this on but he gave Gabriel some privacy as they rode. Once they made camp it was like the conversation had never happened, Gabriel shot a rabbit and cooked it over the fire while carrying on a conversation about how he wished he had some pie right about now. They set up a tent and bedded down together, Jack spooning Gabriel’s back, one hand splayed over his chest.

On the second night, after an uneventful ride, Gabriel rode Jack’s cock in their tent as the fire crackled outside. Jack gasped softly, they weren’t  _ that _ far off the road and god knew he didn’t want anyone investigating. Seemed they couldn’t go more than a day without keeping their hands off each other, and Jack happily fucked up as Gabriel bounced down.

It left them panting, sweating, and covered in come. Jack cuddled in close because he knew they could clean it up in the nearby stream tomorrow morning. He was so lucky, he was living a life he couldn’t have  _ dreamed _ of as a kid. Adventure, romance, sex; it sometimes felt like a cheap trashy story found in a magazine. He kissed the back of Gabriel’s neck as they cuddled, unable to put into words how happy he was in that moment.

They made it into Santa Fe on the third day of their journey, just before noon. Jack was stiff from the three day ride and glad to dismount at the local Sheriff’s office. “I can’t wait to get this over with and get some drinks.”

Gabriel hitched Azriel to the post beside Buckeye. “Place like Santa Fe, they should have some decent things to eat when we get back.”

Jack adjusted the badge on his chest before he stepped into the office. The Sheriff was there to give them all the information he had on the Matthews Gang. They were fairly new, but  _ very _ active, hitting trains and wagons up and down the state. They were already tied to six different murders, so they were dangerous. Jack’s least favorite kind of gang to deal with was a trigger happy one, meaning they were going to have a fight on their hands, probably.

Once they had an exact location they mounted back up and cantered out of town. The location was in the shadow of a canyon, hidden away from the road. They stopped at the top of a slight slope, Jack sitting up in his stirrups to get a lay of the land. The camp wasn’t visible from here, but it should be just inside the rising cliffs below.

Jack checked his guns, a pair of identical Remingtons, making sure they were fully loaded and wouldn’t blow up in his face by jamming. Gabriel was doing the same thing, paying extra attention to his Walch.

“See you on the other side?” Jack asked, holding his guns as Buckeye sniffed at a cactus.

Gabriel gave him a wink. “Whoever takes down the least has to buy drinks.”

“Deal.”

Jack clicked his tongue to send Buckeye galloping into the canyon to catch the outlaws off guard. Ideally they'd surrender as Gabriel bellowed, “Hands in the air!” Not this time. Jack fired as they were shot at, riding Buckeye in zig-zags that had taken forever to teach the big draft horse. Azriel was much better at it. He wasn’t trying to shoot to kill, but it was difficult to be accurate while riding around on horseback, so unfortunately it was a lot of body shots. The sort of shots men rarely survived.

Gabriel was right about one thing, though, the Matthews gang was on the younger side. Jack thought they all looked about 17 at least, not that he felt great about shooting a 17 year old but shit, they knew the consequences of their actions. They were robbing and murdering their way through New Mexico, had to imagine the ax would fall sooner rather than later. Jack was just a tool, used to clean up the West so decent people could live without fear.

When it was all over Jack let out a breath, slowing Buckeye to a stop as he looked at the men groaning on the ground, blood pooling in the dirt. “Gabriel?” he called, looking around to make sure he was okay.

“Here, Jack.” Gabriel was holstering his gun as he rode out from around some of the tents. “What a goddamn mess.”

“Mm, let’s tie up the ones that’re still alive.” Jack clicked his tongue to get Buckeye to walk towards the camp.

A tent flap fluttered and before Jack could pull out his gun a shot whizzed by his head. He pulled Buckeye back with a startled yell as a fucking  _ child _ came at them with a gun far too big for him. Gabriel rode towards him instead of firing, kicking him in the side of the head so he dropped the gun and fell with a cry of pain.

“Jesus christ!” Jack’s heart stuttered as he sat in Buckeye’s saddle, trying to calm down as Gabriel dismounted and kneeled down by the boy. Couldn’t be older than 13, but he had on a holster just like all these other men. And he’d tried to  _ kill _ him. “What’re we supposed to do with this one?”

Gabriel hauled the boy to his feet, shaking him a little and giving him a slap. “Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing getting involved in all this, kid?”

“Fuck you!” the boy spat, struggling fruitlessly against Gabriel’s grip.

“If we take him back he’ll get hung with the other survivors,” Jack warned as Gabriel dragged the boy, kicking and growling like a wild animal, away from the camp.

“Get out of here, kid,” Gabriel said, shoving the boy down into the dirt towards the road. “Start a real life. You’ve got a second chance.”

The kid gave them a petulant look but turned and started to walk away. Jack looked down at Gabriel, opening his mouth to say something when-- A shot rang out and Buckeye screamed, twisting so suddenly that Jack didn’t have time to do anything before he was thrown to the ground and pinned under Buckeye’s weight. He screamed in pain, and not just physical. Buckeye was still alive, but Jack could see a hole in the side of his head and wailed. “BUCKEYE!”

“JACK!” Gabriel was there, shadow falling over Jack as he pulled out his Remington and fired a single shot. The boy collapsed into the dirt, gun falling from his hands as he died before he’d even hit the ground. “Oh my god, Jack.” Gabriel wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist and hauled him out from under Buckeye.

Jack screamed, his leg was almost certainly broken. As soon as he was free he elbowed Gabriel off him and crawled painfully towards his horse, collapsing beside him with a sob. Buckeye let out a weak little knicker. “No, Buckeye, no...”

“Jack...”

“Shut up!” Jack pulled Buckeye’s head into his lap, uncaring of the blood and the pain. “This is your fault!” It wasn’t fair, he knew it wasn’t fair as soon as he said it, but he hurt too much to take it back. 

“I know,” Gabriel said quietly, putting a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “He’s suffering, Jack... you have to... or I can...”

Jack saw his tears drip onto Buckeye’s cheek and gently wiped them away. “I’ll do it.” Buckeye deserved that. “You were such a good horse,” Jack whispered, petting over his soft snout. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.” He let Gabriel help him to his feet and pulled out his gun, taking several deep breaths before he fired.

Buckeye’s suffering ended. Jack’s continued. Everything was a blur after that, he was helped onto Gabriel’s horse, but because of his broken leg the ride was agony and he shuddered against Gabriel’s back, clinging tightly to him. They made it back to town in what felt like an eternity. Gabriel was talking but Jack couldn’t understand him. He was laid out and some laudanum was forced down his throat.

Then someone grabbed his leg and yanked. Jack passed out.

Jack wasn’t entirely sure where he was when he woke up. Just that he felt floaty and a bit sick. He shifted only to have a firm hand on his chest still him. Gabriel leaned into his vision, looking concerned. “Hey, don’t move too much.”

“Gabrl...” Jack’s mouth felt full of cotton. Actually, so did his head, and his entire body. He hated laudanum. 

Gabriel’s hand felt cool against his heated face as he brushed his fingers over his cheek. Jack stared groggily up at him. “You broke your leg, but the doctor thinks it’s a clean break so it should heal up just fine.”

Jack squeezed his eyes shut as it all came back to him. “Buck...” he mumbled.

“I am so sorry, Jackie,” Gabriel whispered, taking his hand and holding it in both of his. “I’ll never hesitate again. Never.”

“Gabe...” Jack opened his eyes again, though Gabriel was obscured by the tears in his eyes. “No, it...”

“It was my fault,” Gabriel said, he always seemed to know what Jack was about to say before he said it. “I got in my own head. I don’t know better. I thought I did and I almost got you killed, and you lost Buckeye.”

Jack was too high to respond beyond squeezing Gabriel’s hand. He didn’t know what else to say, and it was too painful to think about right now. Wasn’t sure what the lesson they were supposed to learn even was.

Everyone dies someday.

“I love you, Jack.” Gabriel’s voice was the barest whisper. “I would do  _ anything _ to keep you safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: [ohgodsalazarwhy](https://ohgodsalazarwhy.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter:[ NoviceSalazar](https://twitter.com/NoviceSalazar)
> 
> Please consider commenting if you're enjoying it. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse nearly gets his head blown off

**FLAGSTAFF, ARIZONA 1889**

“Now wait one minute.” Jesse set his pint down on the top of the table as he gave Jack an incredulous look. “If he was spoutin’ all this love an’ protection shit... why you chasin’ him across the desert now?”

Jack growled behind his glass of liquor, eyes colder than any cloudless winter morning. “One of the many questions I’ll have for him.”

Jesse tapped his fingers along his glass then dared to ask, “So... what  _ did _ he do?”

Jack took a deep breath but ultimately shook his head, letting his breath out all at once. “We’ll get there.” He finished his glass and stood up. “Gotta piss. Order me another drink for when I get back.”

“Yessir.” Jesse flagged down a waitress for another whiskey as Jack disappeared out the back door. He drank his beer and watched a game of cards at a nearby table, wondering if he should move over and join them. He saw someone walk into the saloon from the corner of his eye and almost didn’t pay them much mind. Except he saw the glint of a barrel. Instinct had him throwing himself off his chair just as the gun fired, the bullet so close to his head he felt it burst through the brim of his hat before he hit the floor.

People screamed and scattered, giving Jesse a little cover to kick his table onto its side and scramble to his feet. Another  _ BANG _ and a hole appeared where Jesse had been laying only seconds before. Deadlock had found him, that was all he could think as he darted towards the back door, knocking over tables and shoving panicking folks between him and gunman. Whoever was firing, Jesse didn’t want to take even half a second to look, didn’t fire if another person was in the way.

“Face your death like a man, Jesse McCree!” the gunslinger yelled. His voice didn’t sound very familiar, and he’d recognize any one of his Deadlock brothers or sisters.

“No thanks!” Jesse replied. He slammed out the backdoor and nearly knocked Jack over as he was running  _ towards _ the gunfire.

“What the hell is going on?” Jack asked, pulling his gun out, clearly ready for a showdown.

“Hell if I know!” Jesse grabbed him by the wrist and darted around the corner, dragging Jack with him. “We gotta get the hell out of dodge!”

“He’s gonna hurt someone!” Jack said, trying to wrench away.

“Yeah,  _ me _ !”

“What the hell kind of bounty hunter are you?! You got a bounty you didn’t mention?” Jack finally stopped trying to run towards the gunman. The shots had ceased and Jesse dared look over his shoulder. No one behind them. Maybe he’d been lost in the crowd of fleeing people.

“I ain’t got no bounties! I paid all my debts years ago!”

They crouched in an ally, looking around the corner, with Jack leaning over him. He had one hand on his shoulder for support. “Our horses are  _ right _ outside the saloon.”

“He don’t know that.”

“What did he look like?”

“I, uh, didn’t get a look at him.” Jack twisted his ear and Jesse winced, but he supposed he deserved that. “I’m sorry! Lemme go! Christ... I was a little busy tryin’ not to die.”

“You’re sure he was after  _ you _ ? Not me?”

“He told me to face my death like a man so  _ yeah _ pretty sure!”

“Look, the law is coming out in droves,” Jack whispered, squeezing Jesse’s shoulder. “He won’t be able to stick around looking for you. I think he wasted his chance here.”

Jesse watched as lawmen galloped towards the saloon, starting to relax a little. He was right, this attacker had missed his opportunity, it had been one furious assault but now he’d have to run to survive. They’d have his face, surely someone had been looking right at him when he walked into the saloon and started firing. Only once he was  _ sure _ he wasn’t going to get wasted did Jesse walk out of their hidey-hole and over to the deputy he’d talked to the other day. 

“Hey, anyone know who that maniac was? Anyone get a good look at him?”

The deputy gave Jesse a flat look. “We got a lot of witnesses saying he yelled  _ your _ name. You and your friend had better hit the trail before you end up below snakes.” His look seemed to indicate that they wouldn’t have to wait for the gunman, the man would send Jesse six feet under himself to protect his town.

“We’ll take off, but I wanna know who’s tryin’ to kill me,'' Jesse insisted. He could feet Jack standing just behind him, no doubt giving the deputy his iciest glare.

The deputy sighed and tipped back the brim of his hat with his thumb. “Witnesses describe a tall, dark skinned man with a black beard, we got men chasing him as we speak. Wait...hey, that’s kind of funny,” the deputy gave a slightly cruel smirk, “that matches the man you’re after, don’t it? Seems like he’s hunting you.”

“He’s  _ what _ -”

“ _ Gabriel _ ?!” Jack snarled and grabbed the deputy by the front of his shirt to haul him in close. “It was  _ Gabriel Reyes _ ?! Which direction did he flee in?! What kind of horse was he riding!?”

“Jack!” Jesse hissed and yanked him off the deputy. Now every eye was on them, and they weren’t friendly.

“Hey! That’s that ex-lawman, whatshisname!” someone yelled.

“Gotta go.” Jack pulled out his gun and fired seemingly into the air six times before any of the lawmen could even pull their guns. Then he was booking it towards their horses. Jesse followed, throwing himself into the dirt and rolling as bullets started to whiz around him. 

“We ain’t ever gonna make it out of this!” Jesse said, jumping onto Deadeye and kicking his sides to get him to bolt. “They’re gonna shoot us in the back!”

“They got bigger things to worry about.” Jack yelled as they galloped down the road.

Jesse looked over his shoulder and saw that the lawmen were distracted by the giant water reservoir on top of the saloon. Six bullet holes sprayed water before it finally just collapsed, water crashing down into the street and sweeping everyone off their feet, startling and knocking over horses. “You’re dangerous,” Jesse marveled as he looked back at Jack.

“Not the first time I’ve used a trick like that. Jack’s tone was freezing. “Wouldn't have worked if it wasn’t full to bursting, or reinforced with more iron bands.” Even as he yelled over the sound of their horse’s hooves pounding over the ground, Jesse got the distinct feeling that Jack was furious with him.

Only once they were far enough to not be followed did they slow down, walking off the path to let their horses drink from a small spring and maybe stay hidden from anyone riding after them. “Gabriel...” Jack murmured, crouching by the water and splashing it over his face. “You didn’t tell me you knew him.” Cold. Pointed.

“I don’t!” Jesse kicked a rock over the stream and pulled his hat off to run his hand through his hair. “I ain’t ever met the guy! An’ the only folks who want me dead are back in Texas!”

“Well why the hell would he walk into a saloon and try to shoot you in the head?” Jack accused.

“Next time he tries it, I’ll ask him!” Jesse crammed his hat back onto his head and kicked another rock, starting to pace back and forth along the little stream. “Maybe he got wind that we’re huntin’ him.”

“He knows I’m hunting him,” said Jack coldly. “But  _ you _ ... I just  _ met _ you, I don’t understand how he’d know so quickly.”

Jesse ran his fingers through his beard in thought as he paced, mind racing as he tried to think of a plan. At first he’d assumed this would complicate things, but the more he thought about it the more he realized that this wasn’t complicating things at all. The plan was still the same, and it was still two versus one except now he and Jack were more alert. “This... this might be a good thing,” Jesse ventured, still pacing back and forth. “If he’s chasin’ us, it mean we don’t gotta chase him. All we gotta do is lure him somewhere an’ spring a trap.” Jesse snapped his fingers, starting to get excited. “Yeah! Why, reckon he don’t know you’re  _ with _ me at all, I think he’s huntin’ me. We can ambush him!”

“Gabriel’s not stupid, who says he’s going to fall for that? Who says he doesn’t know I’m here?” Jack was watching him with his arms crossed over his chest.

“He ain’t stupid, but he does seem desperate.” mused Jesse, stroking through the hair on his chin. “Desperate people do stupid things.”

“What are you proposing? I’m not going to shoot him, you know that. So I can’t be hidden too far away.” The fact that Jack was poking holes in his idea and not just slapping it down meant he was thinking about it. That was more than enough.

“There’s a minin’ town about fifty miles out from here,'' Jesse said, walking up to Jack and wrapping his arm over his shoulder. “It’s abandoned, mine dried up an’ all them people left, but the buildings are still there. We can lure him into town, I’ll run into a building you’re already hiding in then you jump out and lasso him.”

“I’d have to arrive in town before you, who’s to say this isn’t a ploy just to run away?”

“Me! I say that!” Jesse grabbed Jack’s arms to look him in the eye. “This might be our best chance. Reckon if we  _ don’t _ do this, I’ll be lookin’ over my shoulder for the rest of my life. An’ if I run, I’ll have both you  _ an’ _ Reyes on my heels.”

Jack looked him up and down then sighed and pulled away. “Okay... okay. The town you’re talking about... it’s Silverdale, isn’t it? I remember when that place was bustling. Gabriel and I have been there before.”

“Yeah yeah you’re ancient, I get it.” Jesse ducked with a laugh as Jack took a half-hearted swing at him.

Jack shoved him back and went over to Lightning to unload his bedroll and some food. “We’ll camp here for tonight and tomorrow morning I’ll set off for Silverdale and settle in the church. If I don’t see you in a few days time I’ll kill you myself.”

“Get in line.” 

They couldn’t build a fire so they ate some cold beans out of a can. Jesse watched Jack as the sun set on them, tracing the scars on his face, knowing there was more under his clothes. He acted tough, but Jesse had seen glimpses of someone  _ else _ . Remnants of the man he’d once been, perhaps. It almost seemed a shame to hang him, but it was either him or Jesse. There was no other way. He set his bedroll up beside Jack’s so they could cuddle close as the night got chilly, saddle blankets musky with the scent of horse sweat as they used them as blankets. The horses were hitched near the stream and some scraggly greens so they could eat and drink, and they let out little more the quiet snorts now and again. Somewhere in the distance some coyotes yipped with excitement.

Jesse slid his hand over Jack’s chest as he pressed flush against his back. “Would you miss me if your ex-lover killed me?”

“I barely know you,” Jack said quietly.

Jesse pressed his face against the back of Jack’s neck, kissing lazily. “Oh, you want my tragic backstory now?”

“Only fair,” Jack rumbled, tilting his head forward as if silently begging for more kisses.

“What if it’s terribly sad?” asked Jesse playfully. He ran his hand over Jack’s chest and stomach, feeling the muscle just under his clothes.

“Then it’ll be like every story I’ve ever heard.”

“You’re so sour.” Jesse couldn’t help but feel a little fond as he nipped the shell of Jack’s ear. “Alright, but I warn you, it’s more filled with adventure than a pulp magazine, I’ve lived an amazin’ life!”

“Keep bragging about it and I’m going to assume everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie.”

“I would never lie.” He gasped as if offended then snuggled in closer, enjoying the warmth and, if he was completely honest with himself, the companionship. “Alright... it starts, like all the best stories, on a dark an’ stormy night...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: [ohgodsalazarwhy](https://ohgodsalazarwhy.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter:[ NoviceSalazar](https://twitter.com/NoviceSalazar)
> 
> Enjoying it? Consider a comment!


End file.
